Not your typical Baker
by Feeling-so-unsure
Summary: When the Baker's cousin comes to live with them they will find out that sometimes family can't keep someone's world together
1. Chapter 1

Fourteen-year-old Joliet Preston sat in the small office with the doctor, the judge, & her social worker, along with her uncle Tom & Aunt Kate. Her mom had committed suicide last week & her Dad took off when she was ten. Even though she had twelve cousins & an Aunt & Uncle,who she would be living with soon, she felt alone; her boyfriend Bo didn't help much eiether. Her long black hair fell gracefully over her shoulders & brusied face,which matched her ego. Thin scratches lined her shoulder-blades & arms, she had gotten them when she tried to teach Kyle & Nigel how to play hockey. Her peircing green eyes dripped tears as she listened to the conversation.

"We think that Ms. Preston has experienced plenty & for her own good she will be placed on an anti-depressant" the doctor stated. Joliet looked up, she would not be put on something that her Mother used to abandon her.

"No!"Joliet screamed crying as stood up."MY MOTHER KILLED HERSELF WITH THOSE!"she continued screaming, this time crying so hard she lost her breath. She couldn't take this, she needed her cousins right now, she knew they would understand. "Iam going to wait outside." Joliet said grabbing her hoodie & ipod before walking out the door.

When she walked outside the office, she saw her five of her cousins, the ones she were closet to (Charlie, Jake, Sarah, Henry, & Mike). She walked over & sat across from them. She wanted to talk but all she could do was look at them & shake her head before she put her head in her hands & started to cry again. Charlie walked over & pulled her into a hug. Going against her habits she put her head on his chest starting to calm down.

She had been in the Baker's house for a few days now, they now lived on the lake, & the Baker's & the Martaugh's would start school together soon. Within the last ten days she's turned completely numb & in a daze. Her Ipod was glued to her ears, & now as she layed in bed with her Ipod full blast..Down & out by The academy is...started playing. As she felt every word stab her yet fit her she sang through held back tears.

_Out of the box, out of the kitchen._

_Out of the world she's grown so fearful of, so fearful of._

_I don't ever want to see you again 3x_

_I don't ever want to see you again my friend, this is the end._

_Out of the house, she grabs the keys, runs for the hills,_

_and doesn't leave a letter, that way the impact would be much better._

_Away from the man that she's grown so fearful of, so fearful of._

_I don't ever want to see you again 4x_

_Why,oh why you wear sunglasses in the home,_

_When the sun went down about an hour ago ?_

_Why, oh why wear sunglasses in the home,_

_When the sun went down about an hour ago ?_

_Life should not be that way._

_Always up or down, never down and out._

_You dream of demons while you sleep,_

_That make you stutter when you speak._

_Always up or down, never down and out._

_Dream of demons while you sleep,_

_That make you stutter when you speak._

_Speak now or forever hold your peace in pieces._

_Now that I'm grown I've seen marriages fall to pieces._

_Now that I'm grown I've seen friendships fall to pieces._

_Weekend warriors and our best friends._

_The writers weren't kidding about how all good things must end._

_Then again somethings, then again somethings are far too good,_

_Somethings are far too good, to go when you let go._

_Always up or down, never down and out._

_Dream of demons while you sleep,_

_They'll make you stutter when you speak._

_Always up or down, never down and out._

_Dream of demons while you sleep,_

_They'll make you stutter when you speak._

_Speak now or forever hold your peace..._

_We won't forget Tony or Johnny oh, oh._

_No matter how they miss us they still wish us the best on the road_

_Garrett took a plane to Paris, France._

_Now he's cooking up entrees for the pretty, pretty French girls._

_Bookends, Blue and Clarity, to The Wall and Grace._

_Darkside, Wish, and a toast to late figure eights_

_Weekend warriors and our best friends,_

_The writers weren't kidding but the good things will live in our hearts_

_Always up or down, never down and out._

_Dream of demons while you sleep,_

_That make you stutter when you speak._

_Always up or down, never down and out._

_Dream of demons while you sleep, (never down and out)_

_That make you stutter when you speak._

_Always up or down, never down and out._

_Dream of demons while you sleep, (never down and out)_

_That make you stutter when you speak._

_Always up or down, never down and out._

_Dream of demons while you sleep,_

_They'll make you stutter when you speak._

_Speak now or forever hold your peace in pieces._

When she looked up as the song finished, she saw Jake & Sarah staring at her with pity. Joliet could do nothing but look away. "Sorry." she said quietly, snapping a rubberband against her wrist. When her Dad left she started cutting, but she got help & she choosed the rubberband as her best therapy technique. "Sarah, Phone!" Kate called from downstairs. Sarah walked out of the room silently knowing it was her Boyfriend Elliot, leaving Joliet & Jake alone.

"I am not gonna try to pretend to understand what your going through..but, I am here for you" Jake said sitting at the side of Joliet's bed. Joliet froze & looked up at her cousin & smiled.

"You know right now, all I need is you guys...but, Iam following old habits, Iam letting myself grow numb." Joliet replied.

"Joles..."Jake sighed pulling Joliet into a hug. "I won't let you...are you okay?" Jake continued changing the subject when he heard his cousin sigh in Pain. "Yeah...just a little beat up." she replied. "Maybe, we should lighten up on the horseplay with you." Jake suggested examining her scars & brusied face. "They're also from teaching the boys how to play hockey...& my boyfriend...well he gets a little rough with me sometimes." Joliet said staring Jake right in the eyes."He hits you?" Jake's eyes widened. "Yeah, but its no big deal." Joilet said holding back tears. Then Sarah came back in the room.

"Do you guys wanna meet up & do something with some of the Martaugh's?" Sarah asked. Joliet looked up suprised.

"Did you say...Martaugh?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Sarah said the name Martaugh, she went completely numb. So numb in fact that she did not hear Sarah calling her name. "JOLIET!"Sarah said loudly. Joliet snapped out of her trance, "Yeah?" she replied calmly. "You know, the Martaugh's?" Sarah asked suprised. Joliet shot a glance at Jake, & then he realized the answer had something to do with what they were talking about & it didnt take Jake too long to figure out what she meant. Joliet turned back to Sarah faking a small smile "One of them." she said. "Well, come on." Sarah encouraged walking out of the room she & Joles shared. Joilet & Jake followed.

When Joliet saw the boy that was walking alongside Elliot, she sighed back all of her negative emotions, alothugh she just wanted to hide behind Jake.

"Hey Sarah, hey Jake, hey ummm..." Elliot greeted not knowing Joliet's name. "Joliet Preston" Joliet said as she flashed a smile that faded away when her & the other boy locked gazes. "Ah. Your the Baker's cousin." Elliot replied. "Guys this is my brother Bo." he introduced the boy next to him to everyone.

"AKA: 'My boyfriend'"Joliet added smiling sweetly & sarcastically. "How are you honey?" she asked Bo making her fake sweetness visible. "Nice bruise." Bo replied casually motioning to the fading bruise near her eye, from a week & half ago. Jake looked over at Joliet, watching her tense up. "Yeah, you outdid yourself this time, BoBo." Joliet shot back.

Joliet stuck around until her shrink called her to set up an appointment.

Jake was helping Henry pick out clothes for clarinette practice, & Sarah was still with Elliot. Joliet, let the tears down her face pin drop sliently as she thought back to the last time she saw Bo.

_Flashback:_

_A pain shot through Joliet as Bo held her arm tightly. "Iam not gonna...Bo your hurting me!" she cried. She tried pulling out of his grip, but he punched her about a centimeter aways from her eye. Then, he let her go as she fell to the concrete floor in pain. _

_"When is this gonna stop?!" Joliet cried again, being tough she didn't cry in front of people. "When I get my away & you start obeying me sweetheart." he replied helping her up. As soon as he got her off the floor, she ran._

_End of flashback._

"I should do what he wants, then this will all be over." she thought to herself loudly not noticing Sarah had walked in their room. "What?" Sarah asked confused. "Nothing." Joliet replied covering up her cracked voice trying to be unaware Sarah noticed the tears. "Hey, you sure Bo's your Boyfriend?" Sarah asked innocently. "Yeah, its just...you wouldnt understand." Joliet sighed. Sarah got a little offended by this, but not alot of things made Joliet cry, so Sarah just left her alone & started to text Elliot.

"Sarah promise me something." Joliet requested turning her head to face her cousin. "ok."Sarah replied not knowing where this was going. "Promise me you won't stay with a guy that would hit you just becuase you think that's what you deserve." Joliet said seriously. "I promise, but why?"Sarah swared without reason. "Bescause that's what your cousin does." Joliet said looking away before she put on her Ipod & went to sleep.

Sarah worried about her cousin, she had never seen anyone this shattered & broken. Sarah got up & walked into Jake & Henry's room. The boys who were listening to music looked up & shut off their Ipods. "Joles is creeping me out." Sarah said sitting down on Henry's bed next to him, followed by Jake who sat across from them. "Me too." Jake said. Since, Henry looked lost, Jake & Sarah explained everything to him.

_Journal entry(Joliet)_

_Dear, Journal_

_I need a hug so bad right now. Since I was ten, pain has been a very common pain in my vocabulary. When someone is in so much pain they become numb, Iam going numb. Iam scared this time though becuse the pain is becoming so much & I fear I may go numb forever. The only time I can feel is when Iam being hugged by my cousins. My ego is brusied & my pride is gone, I need to tell someone to save me, becuase it's too late for me to save myself. Iam about to give myself up to Bo so that the pain will stop. _

_I need help,_

_Joliet_

Joliet closed her book & slid it under her bed. She noticed Sarah wasn't in the room & she feared being alone, because she didn't want to hurt herself. She went into Jake & Henry's room & found Jake & Sarah asleep on Jake bed & Henry reading some music book.

"Hey." Joliet whispered sitting on his bed. Henry closed the book & put it away. "What's up?" Henry said casually. "Well, Sarah is sleeping in here with Jake & I-" Joliet started to say before she was cut off. "You can stay in here." Henry replied.


End file.
